


Something Fun

by williamastankova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Boredom, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, I imagined Steve with a beard but take it as you wish, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Long Hair, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Top Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Steve Rogers, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Steve and Bucky are on guard duty at the Avengers HQ. Bored, Bucky proposes an idea to make things a little more fun.(based on a tumblr prompt! thanks so much anon. :) feel free to send me an inbox over at @samaraclegane! I've reblogged a prompt list if that helps :))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Something Fun

This really is the worst part of being an Avenger. It's not the constant work, life-or-death scenarios, never knowing who you'll lose and when you'll lose them, but this. 

Those times, in the dire, depressive moments, they feel loss. Of course they do: they're still human, for the most part. Steve doesn't think there'll ever be a time he won't get so attached to people, civilians and superheroes alike, and feel immense grief when he loses them. It's just... well, there's some sort of glory in that, at least; a sense of righteousness in tragedy. This is just downright soul-draining.

What 'this' is, naturally, is guard duty. In essence, it's a few Avengers, usually two or three at a time, wandering around the building, checking for things that seem out of the ordinary. Today, it's Steve and Bucky.

They've been in and out of the building a good ten times already. The others are elsewhere, allegedly plotting their next move (though Steve's pretty sure that's just Tony's excuse for them to slack off). Meanwhile, he and Bucky have pulled the short straw and are stuck walking non-stop, keeping a constant eye out for potential threats. It's exhausting.

He thinks he'd rather be anywhere else right now. This is always his least favourite duty, but it's a duty all the same, so he begrudgingly obeys and just does it. That's the life of a soldier, he always tells himself, and reasons that he could have worse company.

Bucky always makes things a little better. It's still a dull task, but with his best friend by his side, cracking jokes, sharing the smile that Steve had missed for so very long, things don't feel so bad. They dutifully continue their stroll, but he has to admit he's more focused on Bucky than anything else; the man is distracting him from doing his job properly.

"Can you believe they make us do this?" Bucky comments, reiterating this same idea yet again, in a different way than the last hundred times. "I don't remember signing up for this."

Steve has to nod in agreement. He makes a small sound, then adds to Bucky's complaining, "This has got to be the most boring part of being a super-soldier. I mean, would it kill 'em to give us some music? An MP3 player? _Something?_ "

This makes Bucky chuckle, white teeth shining in unison with his sparkling blue eyes. He looks beautiful, like a painting: Steve note this passively, like it's the most natural, platonic thought in the world to have about a friend.

"You really are an old man," he murmurs, purposefully loud enough for Steve to hear it, and he gives Steve a side-eye and a sly smirk when he hits out at him, playfully smacking his shoulder. "Why not ask for a radio while you're at it? The kind my ma had back in the day."

"Don't forget, you're older than I am," Steve retorts, sharing a smile of his own, letting himself feel this. "Stop here for a second."

Bucky follows this order, coming to stop alongside Steve, watching his friend lean his back against the wall as he stares off at nothing in particular. This was their well-deserved break, he figured; might as well park up for a short while.

It takes a minute, but Bucky finally joins Steve on the wall, taking his gun off of his back and resting it beside him, letting himself wallow in the newfound sense of being comfortable. It still feels like a rarity, a great treat, to have Bucky back with him. Steve's constantly thinking that he'll be stolen from him again, ripped from where he belongs and transfigured into some untruth.

The thought makes him shiver. He shakes his head gently, casting his gaze to the ground, willing Bucky to speak to distract him from the horrific images playing in his mind. Bucky being killed before his eyes, Bucky being made into the Winter Soldier again, Bucky-

"Let's do something fun," Bucky suggests, breaking the silence, looking Steve in the eye, a glint of mirth apparent in his own sapphire blue pair. The corner of his mouth quirks up as some idea appears to enter his head, but Steve's left out of the know.

"Like what?" Steve asks, shrugging, suddenly realising that the weight of his shield is still on his back, and is now digging into him. He shifts slightly but doesn't remove it, figuring they'll be moving soon again enough.

"Like..." Bucky trails off, and if Steve hadn't caught the expression that crosses his features before, he might think Bucky's trying to come up with a suggestion. But he did, so he knows this is all an act. Something big is coming his way shortly.

The world seems to stop for a second, and it takes longer than it should for Steve to realise Bucky's actually moving. It's slow, impossibly so, but he is - Steve's sure of it. He lets him come closer, drawing nearer and nearer still, and it's quite embarrassing how lomg it takes him to realise what's happening. By the time he does, Bucky is so close he can admire each individual eyelash. 

"Can..." Bucky's words fade again, and the telling distraction of his eyes as they drop to look at Steve's lips makes the latter man suck in a sharp breath. Is this really going to happen? Surely not. "Can I kiss you?"

Steve's heart stops. It must, because the sound of blood pumping in his ears - which had been building since Bucky had first begun to move - ends abruptly, leaving him with only a stone-statue for a body, and a man looking at him in a strangely amorous way in front of him. It's alien.

He's not an idiot, and he's certainly not one for denial. Sure, he knows there's always been something between them, an attraction on his side at least, but he'd never considered that it could actually come to fruition. But since he was just a little, scrawny kid in Brooklyn, stealing glances at his handsome companion that he felt lucky to call his friend, he assumed that was all it'd be.

Bucky wasn't like that, or so he thought. That was how they were raised: if you weren't, you weren't, and if you were, you pretended you weren't. Buried it down like a casket, never to be heard of or seen or acted upon ever again. But these were different times, he acknowledged, and Bucky's hot breath gently hitting his face told him Bucky thought so, too.

They're so close. He can almost taste Bucky already, though they're still a good few inches apart. The man's scent overwhelms him, smells more strongly than it's ever smelled before, so powerful and delicious. Some brave part of him remains, telling him to reach out and run his fingers through the man's long, dark locks, but he refrains. He feels weak again, all sickly and needing to be taken care of.

Instead, he nods, and then he waits. At first, he's not sure Bucky's seen his action, what with how he doesn't move any closer. They stand, both of their backs against the wall, their eyes doing the same dance, looking between the other's eyes and mouths. It's the most tense situation Steve's ever been in, and that says a lot.

Without hesitation nor warning, Bucky reaches out and grasps Steve's jaw, dragging him forward slightly but doing most of the work himself. As soon as their lips touch, it feels like electricity, like it was meant to be. Foreign, but right. Perfect.

He has to admit he doesn't find it very easy, to begin with. He's had a total of three kisses, give or take, in his entire life - well, being the skinny kid just had its downfalls, didn't it? - but Bucky doesn't seem to mind. It takes him a short while, clashing their teeth by accident a few times, but finally he pushes back against Bucky, switching their positions.

Bucky's surprisingly pliant, falling under his control immediately, letting Steve press closer and closer into him, not minding how he gets just the littlest bit squished against the cool panels of the wall. Actually, he seems to _enjoy_ it, which takes Steve by surprise.

"Take this off," Bucky parts their lips for a brief moment, fleeting and over almost as soon as it starts, but his message is brought home by two firm taps on the metal of Steve's shield, which is still attached to his back.

Steve complies, not wanting to start a fight right now, and withdraws far enough that he can take the shield off and lay it beside Bucky's gun, immediately returning to Bucky once he's done. The man's got good ideas, Steve absently thinks as two hands grip tightly at his newly freed shoulders, urging him to stand even closer. 

Like a man gone mad, Bucky's mouth kisses his. It's like an unleashed tsunami, and for a second Steve lets himself believe that Bucky's been holding onto these sweet, sinful desires for as long as he has. Seventy years is long enough to wait, he thinks, and indulges.

His hands fly, on auto-pilot, into Bucky's hair. He's certain he messes up the style with his vigor, but from the look of the state he's reduced Bucky to, he doesn't think he's going to be called out on it any time soon. Rather, he crowds in as close as he can get, letting Bucky's hands roam aimlessly across his back and shoulders, thumbs dipping to tease Steve's collarbones but going no lower. Steve growls.

It turns animalistic fairly quickly. No longer are they two friends, expressing repressed love or whatever gentle emotion is fuelling this. They become two touch-starved, desperate creatures, devoid of humanity, just grasping at whatever they can get, kissing roughly.

Bucky's hands plant themselves roughly on Steve's cheeks, using this grip to manoeuvre the man's face where he wants him. This, evidently, is to have Steve looking up, trapped in whatever position Bucky wants him, while the latter licks a stripe up Steve's neck, pressing a single kiss to his throat before biting a line across Steve's line. He winces and fights for his ability to look back down.

He stares into Bucky's eyes for a moment, which seem to have been set alight. There's recognition, of some sort, but more so than anything else there's just pure, unadulterated desire. It's wicked, and it's wonderful.

He ducks his head to kiss Bucky square on the mouth, hard but short, a devilish peck. This elicits a sort of whine from deep inside Bucky.

"I hate you," he declares, a bold statement for a man whose eyes are so obviously full of desire. He goes to grab Steve's face again, but Steve's reactions are faster. He wrestles with the man for a brief moment, finally gaining the advantage and pinning Bucky's hands above his head.

This is the point where he loses all sense of domination, because he has no idea where to go from here. He tries to keep his features stern, pretend like he's not freaking out at all but inside is minorly panicking, because _what exactly is he meant to do now?_

Despite his best efforts, Bucky sees straight through him, because of course he does; they've been best friends for almost a century.

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky's entire demeanour changes, tone sweeter, eyes clearing of their blackness as he looks up at Steve with concern, seeing his confusion and conflict in his eyes. Though he's vaguely aware of the fact that he's still got Bucky's hands nailed above his head, Steve feels like they've gone back to normal, like that was all some brilliant dream. He hopes not.

"Yeah," he promises, his own voice going back to normal, not quite so gruff. He's made aware of his earlier attack by a sharp stinging on his jaw, but he finds he doesn't really mind that much. Still, he decides honesty is the best policy, and confesses, "I don't know what to do now."

Bucky's visibly relaxes, tense shoulders slacking, attentive eyes filling with emotion once more, though it's something else this time. He slips a hand from Steve's loosened grip and runs a finger gently down the man's cheek, observing him as he states, "You don't have to do anything you don't want, but you can do anything."

Steve ponders for a moment, but a wave of embarrassment washes over him, and his face flushes. He averts his gaze and murmurs, "I'm sorry."

He can't see Bucky's face, but there's indignation in his voice as he speaks, "Hey, shut up. Just... kiss me."

It's an abrupt, almost rude way to ask for such a thing, but the sentiment is there. It makes Steve's ears prick up, and he looks back into Bucky's eyes, where he finds the man waiting patiently for him. The animal is gone, leaving only his best friend - Bucky, the kid who took care of him all the way back in Brooklyn, all the way back then - who he finds he really, _really_ wants to kiss right now.

So he does. With Bucky's request and Steve's want, everything clicks and it just happens naturally. Like nothing had stopped them the first time, he locks their lips together once more and kisses Bucky. The man receives it well, too, with hands crawling tentatively up to cup Steve's jaw, letting him have whatever he wants and then some.

He becomes overwhelmed. There's no build-up to his strange emotional outburst, but then he feels something wet falling down his face. He parts from Bucky, thinking it's started to rain or something, but then Bucky laughs, a breathy exhale, and comments.

"Aw, Steve," the hands on his jaw stretch, enabling his thumbs to run across Steve's cheeks, wiping away tears Steve wasn't aware of, "Look at you; I made my baby cry."

Steve instantly goes to protest, wants to tell Bucky that this isn't his fault, that it's not a bad thing, but he can't. It's true that his tears don't stem from a place of grief of great loss, but even so it is certainly Bucky's fault. It's Bucky's fault that he's so kind, so ridiculously caring and patient with Steve. He's not sure why Bucky still puts up with him, but he does - every single day.

Something else wells inside of him. A hunger, though not quite so toxic as before. He doesn't want to devour Bucky whole, but rather take him apart in other ways and put him back together, a hundred times over. He's always wished to be the subject of his handsome friend's desire, and now he is he wants to do everything, wants to experience every single thing there is to experience with Bucky, even if he has no idea how to go about any of it. He thinks there's no better person to learn with.

Bucky's smile is so bright, his hair so shiny and eyes so beautiful, that Steve has no other choice than to kiss him again. His hands slip down Bucky's back, cupping his ass through his pants, eliciting the smallest, single most great noise Steve's ever heard in his lifetime. 

"Steve," Bucky breathes into his ear, hips involuntarily thrusting forward in a search for contact, which Steve is beyond willing to supply, however Bucky wants it. Arms wrap around his neck, imploring him to come closer, but suddenly something breaks their haven - a sharp noise, a cough, from behind them.

"Steve," somebody else says his name, and now he's sure it's never going to sound right on anybody's tongue except Bucky's. Still, he turns around reluctantly, not really considering the potential gravity of the situation. It doesn't even cross his mind that this could be an invasion, and thankfully it isn't. Well, not of the usual variety, anyway.

There, before him, stands a cross-armed Natasha. She cocks her left eyebrow, the corner of her lip tipping upwards on the same side, like she's not surprised, like this is something she's expected to happen for the longest time. Steve dares not test her.

"Nat," he responds calmly, not looking back at Bucky, feeling him wriggle out from between Steve and the wall, taking a step just to the side as he undoubtedly tries to look innocent. Yeah, right. "What's up?"

"Tony told me to come get you two," she responds, just as nonchalantly, though her expression suggests something else, "It's time to switch: you guys are out, Wanda and I are in."

"Oh! Right, sure," he fumbles, dropping Natasha's gaze in favour of tidying himself up and picking his shield up, daring to cast a look at Bucky who he finds rather impressively pulling off his 'nothing happened here' act, though Steve's fairly certain that's not going to convince Natasha. Especially not with his terrible facade.

Once they're both ready, he smiles at Nat and gestures for Bucky to head off first, forcing himself to continue to pretend like he doesn't feel a great amount of devastation of being separated from Bucky. He figures they'll just have to act normal til they're out of Nat's line of sight, then they can return to their - well, whatever was going to happen next.

As he goes to leave, however, a firm hand on his chest stops him. Casting his eyes over to Natasha, he finds her with a knowing look on her face. He rolls his eyes, knowing she won't let him live this down likely forever - God, this is like the 'language' issue, isn't it?

She leans over to him, somewhat conspicuous even though they're the only ones here now, save for Bucky who's stopped and turned to look back at Steve with a questioning look on his face. It's not like he can hear whatever Nat's about to say, though, right?

"Second floor, third room on the left. There's a spare double-bed," she tells him with a pointed look, then adds more loudly as he goes to excuse himself, "Thank me later!"

And, even though he shakes her off, acting like he's irked or otherwise disappointed in her implication, he can't lie to himself. There's no doubt in his mind that he picks up his speed as he follows Bucky, wraps his arm around the man's shoulder just a little too intensely than he needs to, and steers them off towards the aforementioned room. 

There's work to be done, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this so much that I've already considered writing a follow-up lmao, lemme know if that's something you'd be interested in reading!
> 
> also feel free to comment any prompts you have or send me them on my tumblr @samaraclegane. I'll try to get through them asap! :)


End file.
